


Sanfter Tod

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, and Homura loves her, godess madoka, homura is sick, madoka is death itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just because Death was created to take the souls of the dying, doesn't mean she likes watching them die.Homura had been lonely a long time, then, when she got sick, she meets Madoka.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Sanfter Tod

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, german title, because I am german. And somehow for this Fandom german Titles work good for some reason, it just feels right.
> 
> In english it would be "Gentle Death" because how else could you describe Madoka as Death itself?

Homura wasn’t sure when she saw the pink haired girl for the first time, but she remembers that her weak heart was pounding hard when she did see her. She remembers looking into golden eyes and falling for them, back then she didn’t know that this was the beginning of her end. Who, no, what that girl was. 

She saw the girl often after that, mostly in the hospital. The girl was never noticed by the doctors, or most of the patients for that matter, but Homura realized early that she wasn’t the only one to see the girl. There were other patients who could see her, but they would look the other way quickly, scared, Homura watched and wondered if the girl was lonely. She wanted to talk to the girl so badly.

And soon, that wish was fulfilled, it was a deep in the night when the girl walked into her room, Homura managed to talk: “H-Hi!”, the pink haired girl had jumped surprised, looking at Homura confused. “I-I am H-Homura... Akemi Homura!”. For a short while, they just stared at each other, Homura didn’t notice how sad the other girls smile seemed to be, or how there was sadness in her eyes. “Hi Homura-chan, I am Madoka.”

They often talked after that, even if Madoka always kept a distance between them. Mostly it was Madoka cheering her up, encouraging her to talk. Sometimes Madoka was holding an Animal in her arms, because she knew Homura liked animals, Homura didn’t ask why she couldn’t touch them herself, why not everyone could see Madoka. Deep inside, she probably already knew the truth.

Nights in the Hospital were the worst for Homura, she hated the Darkness, she hated how silent it was, how lonely it felt, more than anything, it was cold, nearly freezing. She hated it. On those nights, when Madoka was sitting near to her, yet so far away, she asked herself how warm Madoka was. The girl looked so nice, warm, calming.

Slowly, Homura felt in love with Death herself.

Another thing she noticed, was that there was more than one Madoka. Once the two of them were sitting in her room, talking about mundane things, till Homura looked out of her window, there was Madoka, on the street, standing above a still breathing, but injured cat, petting it and comforting it.

It made sense, Death was everywhere afterall.

Then the “Big Day” came, the surgery, Madoka was even more nervous than her, if that was even possible. But everything had gone well and Homura hasn’t seen Madoka since.

It saddend her, since Madoka was the first person who was like a friend for her, cared for her. And now she was alone.

And just like that Homura realised something about herself, she wasn’t scared of dying, she was scared of dying alone, with no one to hold her.

That was her biggest fear.

Months passed, she went to school again after a long time, sometimes, she saw pink hair, turned, and realised it wasn’t Madoka. Tomoe-san, her senpai once noticed her acting that way. “Of course, you must have seen her for half of your life haven’t you Akemi-san, it must be weird not seeing her now, It is a good thing you know”. Homura has been shocked: “Madoka? You, you have seen her?”. The older girl looked sad as she answers: “Once, she was nice, I wouldn’t have made it without her.”.

Homura never considered that Death would encourage someone to keep on living, but it was Madoka afterall.

Then she got worse again, only to now sit in her dark, lonely and cold room in the hospital again. She feelt horrible and was scared, it never had been that bad.

“Homura-chan”, Homura was sitting up at that and finally, she could see Madoka again: “You are cold aren’t you?”, the girls smile was forced, her eyes full of sadness, Homura laid her head against the wall behind her, still sitting up. She didn’t hear how slowly, the maschine was giving alarm, that her heartbeat was so slow.

“Yes... I was lonely too”, Madoka was tearing up but still smiling, when she heard Homuras answer. “Don’t worry Homura-chan, you won’t be lonely anymore alright?”. Madoka was slowly walking towards her, already nearer than she usually was. “Promise?”, it was just a wispher. “Yeah”, Madokas warm hand was holding her cold cheek, while the pink haired girl lost a few tears. “Promise”

Her heart stopped, her love didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I wanted to write because I needed to, I am thinking about writing another one, still with the point of view being somewhat Homura, but with the roles switched, because we clearly do not have enough angst with these two, right?


End file.
